GhostFacer: El caso de la novia solterona
by Esciam
Summary: Porque las aventuras de los Ghostfacers merecen ser documentadas...


¡Hola, Gente!

Sí, como lo vieron y, si están aquí, les dio curiosidad… ¡Los GhostFacer! Pues, lo que sucede es que un día llegó dryadeh con la noticia en el livejorunal, de que iban a ser una miniserie por internet de los GhostFacer… y yo vi los primero minicapítulos y sí, de ahí, y de darle un regalito a la susodicha, salió esto…

**Disclaimer: **Los Ghostfacer no se inventaron a ellos mismos, salieron de la imaginación de Trey Callaway, en la serie Supernatural, creada por Eric Kripke.

**OoOoO**

**El caso de la novia solterona…**

La cámara que llevaba Ed en la cabeza entregaba una imagen gris, nebulosa y desenfranada de su carrera, mientras las que habían puesto alrededor de la sala destartalada mohosa y polvorienta de una gran casa en medio de la noche, dejaban ver su carrera espantada hacia el círculo de sal y el sonido de sus gritos que decían cosas como:

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay Diooooooooos! ¡Faceeeeers! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍIIIII! —parecían casi gritos agudos de estrella de rock de los ochenta.

De repente, miró hacia atrás y, en un egundo de pánica quietud, se pudo ver desde su cámara a la mujer obesa, de mediana edad, un hueco en la cabeza del impacto de la bala, las manos anhelantes hacia él, vestida de novia.

-o-

Ya más tranquilos, Harry y Ed presentan el capítulo sentados en sus cómodos sofás, las batas rojas y un vino en las manos. Harry trata de dejar su copa en la mesa de té, regando un poco en el suelo y su mano del vino, mientras dice, enseñando una foto de época:

—Segundo caso exitoso de la temporada. La novia solterona…

—Bueno, Úrsula Scherwitz era una solterona hasta que se casó a sus 51 años y se convertió en Úrsula Martin en 1933 —les explicó Ed, mientras Harry se limpiaba la mano en su bata.

—Pero, como creemos que su esposo la mató antes de… ustedes saben, consumarlo… decimos que seguía siendo solterona a la hora de su muerte… —de repente, empezó a ponerse más intenso, su voz más profunda y gruesa—: Y ahora, cada vez que —le hace un ademán a Ed para que levante otra foto, de un tipo blanco, cabello rubio y una enrulada barba en el rostro con lentes—. Un hombre barbudo como el amor de su vida, entra en esa casa, Úrsula Scherwitz o Martin siente la traición de un amor lleno de promesas que… la traicionó matándola.

Ed no se quería quedar atrás con su intensidad:

—Por eso, enloquecida en su no vida, y sintiendo en su alma su asesinato, Úrsula destroza familias que quieren vivir donde ella vivió, porque no quiere que nadie viva la hermosa vida conyugal que ella quiso para sí y no pudo tener.

—Y ahora nosotros, los Ghostfacers, enfrentaremos a esta novia solterona, porque nosotros —Ed se unió en coro— ¡ENFRENTAMOS A LOS FANTASMAS CUANDO OTROS NO LO HARÁN!

-o-

En el sótano, y con los gritos de Ed en el fondo, Ambyr salía corriendo a la empinada escalera muy preocupada, mientras Sprouce la seguía, enfocando como sin querer, a su trasero.

-o-

En la segunda planta, Harry y Maggy dejaban de ver sus manos que, por cosas del destino, se habían tocado; y, al tratar de salir por la puerta, chocaron dos veces al intentar darle paso al otro para que pasara primero.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en la planta principal, Ed cayó al suelo (gracias a las cámaras fijas, sabemos que por un pliegue de la alfombra en tan mal estado) y se volvió justo para quedarse espantado, viendo como la fantasma se le acercaba con los brazos al frente y la boca curvada en un beso hacia su rostro... El grito no se hizo esperar.

Pero el grito no provenía de Ed, sino de una persona cuya mano había impactado con la fantasma y la había tirado a una pared como si se tratara de un ser físico, mientras decía:

—¡Aléjate de él!

Ed, que había estado protegiéndose el rostro con las manos, dejó de hacerlo para ver quién era su salvador y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Corbet sí, ahí en su fantasmagórico ser, con su sonrisa tímida hacia él, la sangre en su cuello. Pero luego, lo dejó de saludar con la sonrisa y, con un movimiento de mano, hizo moverse telepáticamente una cubeta de hierro (que habían tenido ahí para una de tantas goteras) y la hizo impactar en la mujer, haciéndola desaparecer con un grito.

-o-

Mientras vemos que cuando Ed, aún muy sorprendido, empezó a levantarse, Corbet le acercó una mano a la barba que lo convirtió en el movimiento de brazo frente al rostro de Ghostfacers y... desapareció; la voz pausada, tal vez mucho, de Harry decía:

—Estuvimos discutiéndolo mientras esperábamos todos juntos a que saliera el sol, dentro del círculo de sal y creemos que, aunque quemamos a Corbet, a su cuerpo... algo debió haber quedado de él para que siga aquí.

Terminando de hablar, la imagen de Harry hablando a la mesa del centro de comando aparece, mientras Sprouce detrás de cámara, pregunta:

—¿Cómo que?

—Bueno, la cámara que tenía en su cabeza cuando la asesinaron. —le costaba decir las palabras—. Vale 3500 dólares y Ambyr la está usando actualmente.

-o-

La imagen se corta hacia la casa encantada para verse como todos, estando sumamente apretados en el círculo y mientras Ed y Sprouce intentan estar más cerca de Ambyr, esta empezó a gritar, quitándose su cámara de la cabeza y tirándola al suelo, mientras Harry gritaba en cámara lenta: Noooooo.

-o-

Pero Harry sigue comentando en el centro de comando:

—Tal vez algún pelo de él quedó ahí... —y asintió.

—¿No crees que deberíamos quemar la cámara y… —el rostro demudado de Harry dijo todo, pero simplemente agregó algo que se vio en imágenes, pero sin sonido: Ed y Harry discutiendo acaloradamente, mientras Ed tenía la foto de Corbet en las manos.

—Los discutimos y no, hasta ahora, Corbet no ha hecho nada más que salvarnos y son 3500 dólares…

-o-

La cámara de Ambyr fue a dar al círculo de sal, y, cuando ella la pateó sin pensar, el mismo se rompió. Los Ghostfacers restante, de puro instinto, salieron corriendo del lado de Ed, mientras la fantasma aparecía frente a ellos y, luego, como si hubiera ido en cámara rápida, fue hacia el barbudo…

Cuando la mujer fantasma ya lo iba a besar, Ed se tiró al suelo y, con las manos, volvió a hacer frenéticamente el círculo, balbuceando para sí mismo algo a favor de Dios y en contra de sus compañeros.

Cuando volvió la mirada, la fantasma seguía ahí, mirándolo, esperando…

-o-

La carrera de Ambyr y Maggy por el pasillo era igual de frenética, pero más silenciosa, que la de Ed al principio. Hasta que la que iba detrás, Maggy, paró de correr y asió a la otra:

—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Tenemos que volver a ayudar a Ed!

—Sí, por eso vamos por este lado… —le dijo la rubia.

Maggy frunció el ceño desde la cámara en la mano de la rubia:

—Pero Ed está de este lado. —le trató de explicar, señalando al lado contrario.

—Pero la voz me dice que vaya por aquí…

La mirada de Maggy era de espanto, pero lo fue aún más cuando, desde su video de la cámara en la cabeza, se vio al final del corredor a Corbet aparecer, sonreírle y "entrar" por una puerta antes de que esta se abriera sola.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Ambyr le agarraba la mano y la hacía correr hacia donde el fantasma.

-o-

Mientras tanto, Harry y Sprouce volvían a la sala principal. Desde la cámara en el rostro de ellos, y en los dos ángulos, se vio la sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo de su jefe, porque Harry venía con un arma y Sprouce, con una pala y, después de mirarse con verdadero cariño, los dos se abalanzaron a la fantasma que iba hacia ellos…

Pero Sprouce abrió los ojos como platos, o eso vemos en la cámara de Ed, al darse cuenta de que al parecer, la pala no era de hierro… la risa demasiado aguda de la fantasma para dar miedo, se dio mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Fue en ese momento que Harry disparó, con la mala suerte de que no había quitado el seguro. Los dos corrían hacia atrás, en medio de terror, ella los acorralaba como si jugara con ellos (Sprouce tirando la pala y viendo la cubeta a unos metros; Harry tratando, en medio de su temblor, quitar el seguro).

Ed cogió un poco de la sal para hacerle frente (en medio de un caos de gritos de los tres que es difícil de narrar) y, justo cuando ella lo volvió a ver y recibió la sal en el rostro, la fantasma gritó, desasiéndose como si fuera un papel quemándose… o algo así.

Los tres se volvieron a ver, tratando de calmarse, hasta que Harry dijo:

—Tenemos que ver de qué marca es esa sal, ¡Porque qué poderosa!

-o-

En una habitación, Ambyr y Maggy veían el vestido de novia arder en el suelo. Luego, pasaron de ver el vestido a enfocarse a ellas, las dos muy sonrientes y aliviadas.

-o-

La imagen de ellas entrando a ese cuarto con unas linternas, y su respirar entrecortado, para luego asustarse por el sonido que se dio desde una caja de madera que Corbet había hecho caer (estando invisible) de una parte superior de un armario. Después de verse las dos, Maggy se acercó valientemente y abrió la caja. De ahí sacó el vestido de novia mientras Ambyr hacía muecas de asco: estaba apolillado y lleno de sangre oscura.

Después de que Maggy sacara de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con sal y roció el vestido con ella, de sus bolsillos, las dos sacaron una caja de fósforos y le tiraron varios encendidos, con el fin de que se quemara total y rápidamente, (Ambyr gritando: "muere, maldita vieja… ¡MUERE!") explicaron la anterior imagen.

-o-

Maggy y Ambyr, juntas y en el estudio, con las batas rojas y copas de vino en las manos, comentaron:

—Creo que puede ser que Corbet siga creyendo que es un Ghostfacer vivo y nos está protegiendo... o al menos a Ed. Gracias, Corbet —Maggy levantó la mano con la copa en señal de brindis, totalmente solemne.

Las voces de los varones dijeron detrás de cámaras:

—¡Por Corbet! —Harry iba a decir "A tu salud", pero se refrenó a tiempo.

—Sí, Corbet: ¡Eres como nuestro mantecoso personal! —terminó Ambyr, muy sonriente mientras Maggy la ve extrañada.

-o-

La cámara de Ambyr, en una imagen un poco más lenta de lo común, deja ver como Corbet aparecía frente a ella, sonreía y hacía la señal de Gostfacers (el brazo frente al rostro), antes de desaparecer dentro de un humo.

Detrás de ella, desde la posición de la cámara de Maggy, se ve a la hermana menor adoptada de Ed, tratando de apagar el fuego con una colcha, pues ya se estaba pasando más a la pared y el suelo de madera… de repente, desistió cuando la colcha también se prendió:

—Ambyr… ¡Salgamos de aquí! —y, tosiendo, la empezó a jalar a la entrada.

-o-

Se ve a los Ghostfacers, menos a Sprouce, mirando como se quemaba la casa y los bomberos, que intentaban apagar el siniestro. Los cuatro trataban de seguir posando como si fueran héroes o algo así, y no ver a la cámara, mientras el narrador decía:

—Y así, con la ayuda del poder del amor homosexual, de nuevo… y de las llamas purificadoras del fuego (que propagamos en un accidente intencional y que los señores de la casa más bien agradecieron por el seguro)… Los Ghostfacers empiezan otro día. —la cámara se va hacia el amanecer, y se trata de acercar más a él—. Con sueño sí, y cansados y con mucha hambre, también; pero totalmente complacidos de haber hecho nuestro trabajo, un trabajo que nadie más puede hacer como nosotros lo hacemos, ni siquiera los idiotas de los Winchesters…

Con la imagen muy desenfocada del sol, empiezan a aparecer los créditos del capítulo.

**Preview:**

Ed, sentado en el centro de control, habla como a regañadientes:

—Estuve pensando en que, ya saben... me parecía al esposo de la fantasma, el que la mató... por mi barba y…

La imagen de Ed frente al espejo y con una rasuradora cerca de la quijada antes de que vea que lo están filmado y saque con malas maneras al cámara, se dan mientras él sigue hablando:

—Corbet, empecé a gustarle por ella y ahora no descansa en paz y... No sé, no sé si quitármela, creo que trae más problemas de lo que creí.

-o-

Aparece la imagen de Ed siendo llevado por la policía. Esta imagen se congela para decir: (81 horas después) y luego siguió, mientras los demás Ghostfacers lo seguían: Ambyr tratando de hacer que el policía lo soltara al encaramarse a él, Harry diciéndole a Ed que todo iba a estar bien en unos días y Maggy tratando de razonar con el otro policía. Sprouce simplemente filmaba y dijo:

—¡Tienes que dejarte crecer la barba, Ed! ¡Vamos!

La cámara se detiene en el rostro de Ed sin barba, que parece muy infantil y cachetona para lo que estamos acostumbrados, aunque en un totalmente terco y mudo "NO". Aparece el nombre del siguiente capítulo:

"_**El fantasma de los Agüizotes… O la maldición de la barba".**_

**OoOoO**

Sólo decir que no tengo pensado escribir ese capítulo de los GhostFacers, que sólo lo dejé como… no sé, final de capítulo de la serie o algo.

¡Si en verdad leiste esto, nada te cuesta comentar!


End file.
